


Shenanigans

by SilviaRosewood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Gonna nope out of here, unnecessary drama, what is writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaRosewood/pseuds/SilviaRosewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a surprise visit from your favorite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fan story so I'm really hoping I don't drag the status quo down with this work.
> 
> I'd be happy to hear any and all critiques for this. I have a ridiculous amount of love for the undertale fandom.
> 
> *also I tried to update the format so I hope it flows better. Mobile devices...*
> 
> And thank you so much to the people that have read this. I'm glad you enjoyed my silly story.

  Its always on the last day that you would expect company when it usually shows up.

  Now if you lived by yourself, or even just with a roommate, that would be perfectly okay. Hell you absolutely love your friends and wished you could have them overall the time and give them food or cookies. Any time of course because they were fabulous!

  But you were not on your own. You live with your dad. Yeah most people would think that was sad at your age but by golly cooking and keeping your childhood home clean as a form of rent was a better solution than living out in the streets of a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. And you love your father to death....he's just a bit of an odd duck.

  Fine scratch that everyone thought he was completely off his rocker ever since his wife, your incubator, ran out on him twenty odd years ago. That slut.

  But yeah. You knew that your dad had problems with lots of kinds of people. He hated...ugh some common ethnic minorities and what normal people called the lgbt community. Just never mention you look up to someone as awesome as David Bowie if you dont want him to offend you with how offended he was. So you and your friends were pretty sure he would hate any of the minority that had come out from under mt. Ebott.

  Of course that was where your lovely, awesome and truth be told most of your friends had come from. Yup. They were monsters. Though your best friends were the most huggable adorable effing skeletons you ever saw.

  And they were also the two people who decided to surprise you by pulling into your driveway in the younger brother's shiny red car. You have absolutely no idea what kind of car it was except that it was fancy. And it was in the driveway of the scariest redneck dad that ever learned to use the internet.

  You practically fly out the door to greet them and get swooped up into a hug by the grand glorious great Papyrus.

  “Oh my god guys! Hi I love you what are you doing here?!?!”

  Said taller skeleton lets out a delighted nyeh heh heh. “SANS TOLD ME THAT YOUR FATHER HAD NOT BEEN AT HOME AS HE HAS BEEN WORKING! SO I DECIDED WE WOULD PAY ONE OF OUR BESTEST HUMAN FRIENDS A VISIT! As she is being a terrible homebody...” he muttered that last part at normal speaking volume. You just smile since you really cant come up with any way to reason that out. Besides admitting that yes you don’t leave your house unless you ran out of food.

  “Guys its great to see you! Come in and I'll set you up with some hot tea I just made! Its another home blend I'm experimenting with.” you manage to get them in the living room and distracted long enough with tea to go change out of your house clothes into something that didn’t have as many rips and stains. Why? Because good hosting gosh darn it.

  “So kiddo,” Sans spoke up as you came back into the room. “Whens your dad coming back home? Id hate to give him a hollow target to shoot at.” He tapped on his ribs. They gave off a muffled note or three that made you laugh.

  “No idea. But he's been working with one of my cousins lately, and I normally don’t see him until dinner time.” you wished your friends didn’t have to be so paranoid at your house, but you were worried as well and still delighted they liked you enough to chance running into your father.

  Seriously. The bestest of friends you could ever ask for had spent most of their life under a rock just like you. Except of course in a more literal sense.

  “So what are you guys up to today?”

  “oh ya know. Just seeing who’s up for cruising with us today. And since you texted me saying you were just hanging out solo today...figured paps and I might drop in.”

  “Shame I promised Dad I would stay home today and clean. Sans you know how I am about this not planning thing you do.”

  “i do plan. The plan is taking place right now.”

  Oh boy.

  “That’s not planning, that is spontaneous!” You are trying really hard not smile and you try to rub the tension out that’s settled in under the bridge of your glasses.

  “yeah. Spontaneous planning is what I just said.” Okay fine you were obviously very amused.

  “IT IS GREAT THAT WE DO GET TO SEE YOU HUMAN FRIEND! THOUGH, I WILL ADMIT THAT I AM THE TINIEST BIT WORRIED THAT YOUR FATHER MAY DECIDE TO RETURN HOME, ALONG WITH HIS MURDERY VEIWS.”

  As the room went quiet after that statement, You heard a quiet rumbling that suddenly got louder.

  And what was once my life is officially a soap opera now. The ending anyway. “Oh god. Guys...” You start to panic as you see an old truck pull up outside the window. “My Dad just got home.”

  This might be the one and only time you had ever seen Papyrus sit absolutely frozen. And even more shocking, the only time you saw Sans literally jump up and run. You however, were still sitting on the couch as the panic grew, contemplating how it would work out if they dived out of the window to flee at this point.

  What can I say? I wasn't kidding when I said your dad really was terrifying.

  “quick! Don't you have all that stuff from those door to door religion salesmen?” Sans was almost yelling. “Quick we need to hurry up! Go, go, go!” oh he must mean the Witness’s that liked to drop by. You never did have the heart to turn them away when they looked so hopeful.

  You ran into your room to start throwing things off of your bookshelf until you found the bible and some of the pamphlets that the lovely god sent people had brought you. As soon as you turned around to run back to the living room you nearly run smack into the brothers behind you.

  You shoved the stuff into their hands and push them back out. “Quick, quick! Its going to be so much worse if you guys are in my room!” All in all it took the three of you less than a minute from hearing the truck pull in before you all were standing near the door with the bible stuff. Oh jeez there is no way this is going to work.  
Your dad walks in and sees you and your guests standing in the kitchen near the back door. The only door in and out of your house really.

  “Who are you?” Oh boy he does not sound happy.

  “Hello sir.” You almost die trying to keep a straight face at the polite and meek tone. You never thought that your short laid back friend could speak like that without laughing. “We are with the local church and thought we might drop in?”

  “Yeah Dad they stop in with the other ladies that like to drop by, but these two brought me one of the books that I had wanted from an earlier discussion.” This was seriously one of the most awkward things you had ever tried to pull off.

  “Right.” that was your father. Man of many words. He looked at your friends closely. Was he going to call your bull right now? You really hoped you were not going to have to explain to their monarch how and why they had died. If you lived through this yourself.

  “I am not comfortable with men being in my house alone with my kid.”

  “Yes sir we are sorry. We will make sure to send a message next time to see if its convenient for us to drop in?” The skeletons causally maneuvered towards the door. Miraculously your father let you open the door for them to go out.

  “Thank you for dropping this off for me while you were in the area! Have a good day!” Your friends just waved as they got into their car. You hoped it was because they were as hard put to seem calm as you were. Because you were still about to lose it. You went back inside when you heard the convertible start up.

  Thankfully instead of grabbing his gun as you had imagined he might, your dad was pouring himself some tea as they escaped. You smiled and promised it wouldn’t happen again when he complained that it wasnt safe to have strange people in the house that he didn’t know when you were home alone.

  After a few more minutes, you managed to escape as well as you hightailed it to your room and flopped down on your bed. Words cannot describe how grateful you were that no one was dead as your dad had been more of a bogeyman and less a gunslinger today.

  You let out a huge breath you had been holding as you pulled out your phone. You had one new notification form Sans.

*Oh my god. LOL

  You could defiantly relate to those sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes. This was based off a true story. Some stuff I just can't make up.


End file.
